Possesed By My Enemy
by HermioneGrangerFTW
Summary: Hermione has lost Ron and might lose Harry..In this fan fic she is possesed and is really mis-behaving at Hogwarts... Who knows, she might kill someone that goes by the name Severus Snape... Or is her love too strong?
1. A Years Yawn

You know what? I've had it. I've just had it. Me, Hermione Jane Granger has HAD ENOUGH! Ron is dead. I can't believe it...really, Ron. Ok, maybe it's the wrong time to be thinking this. Maybe it's not. You know why? I'm in the middle of a war-battle. SURPRISE! To early? I don't think so. Yep I know your confused, just as confused as I am really. You're probably thinking, Oh, What? What war? What is she talking about?

Well, I'll cut it short-Neville, Ginny , and the rest of the DDA are in the middle of the Ministry Of Magic to save Sirius, Harrys' Godfather, Bellatrix, The insane enemy, killed Ron, my boyfriend! Haha, I guess that was confusing. Well you know what? Life is confusing. Is that good enough? Wait- Oh no! Bellatrix is escaping! I'm chasing her now but Harry is telling me to stop and let him kill her. Well, harry what did you think I was going to do?

He wants to avenge his parents death by killing..V-Voldemort. But maybe killing Bellatrix could weaken him... Anyway, we are definitely losing confidence. Well, if you have been trying to kill someone for 5 years, how would you feel? If you failed every time he was in reach how would you feel? Not too good.

So, I've stopped chasing Bellatrix and Harry is going after her. He just ran past me. I was so caught up in it all I really forgot about...Ron! I'm running to him now, but I know it's too late, he is well and truly dead. It's funny how things change so quickly. One minute the person you love is there and the next he's...gone. Poof.

I'm trying to lift his body no, but I'm not succeeding. Tears are running down my face so thoroughly I could be swimming in 5 minutes. I need to get his limp body back to Hogwarts! I'm screaming for Harry now, knowing he won't come and knowing it wouldn't change a thing.

What a horrible way to end a horrible year. Professor Dolores Umbridge has completely taken over Hogwarts. It's a miracle we even got out of the castle! Ok, so now I'm looking for the others. There they are and... there is Harry, lying on the floor and screaming in pain. My heart stopped as I realized he was lying right next to Voldemort...

A/N I know this is the shortest story on Earth but it's my first. Should I do a chapter normal sized? Please review, thank you! HGFTW


	2. A Weasley Wanderer

**I watched, horrified. Neville gulped next to me so I took his hand and whispered, "It's going to be okay". He relaxed a little but was still terrified. I thought about what I just said to Neville and the truth was ,nothing was going to be okay. With Ron dead and Harry dying, I felt like nothing. Nothing. Suddenly, Voldemort-who was still next to Harry- disappeared with a flick of his wand. We all rushed over to Harry and he looked around, the expression planted on his face was obviously pain. "Where…" He mumbled, now looking confused. I looked at him, wondering what he was trying to say. Then It hit me. Ron. He was asking where Ron was. I winced, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. I sat down hard, hurting my ass. Everyone looked at me but Luna kept staring at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't think we understood what you just said" She sighed, looking at him like he was a 'nargle', (INSAAANE!). Harry ignored this and sighed himself. "Where. Is. Ron." He glared at us and I was shocked. This wasn't like Harry. Then I felt a cold wind rush through my body, first in my legs, then my lower body, upper body, arms and neck. I shuddered, then everything went black.**

"**Hermione. Hermione! WAKE UP! We need you!" Ron was my first thought but that wasn't possible. Ron was dead. I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again as a blinding light 'blinded' me. I whimpered, half startled, half in pain. "Shhh," A soothing female voice said. "I'm just checking your eyes, sweetie. You can open them now, the light is gone". I opened my eyes cautiously and looked around. I was in a white room, lying on an uncomfortable bed in an uncomfortable position. "Where am I?" I asked. "Your in St Mungos" Came Ginny's voice from next to my bed. There, standing next to me was Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean and Fred and George. My eyes stopped over the last man, the man with untidy hair, green eyes and a very attractive face. It was Harry. **

"**W-What happened?" I asked as I was being guided to the X-Ray room by Harry. I was sitting in a wheel chair, that, unfortunately, was as uncomfortable as the bed I was in earlier. "No-one knows," Said Neville, as he joined us. "You sorta went all weird and passed out. It was scary."**

**NO-ONES POINT OF VIEW - THIRD PERSON**

**Hermione smiled. It felt good to smile, like she hadn't smiled in years. It was good to know her friends cared about her. When her X-Rays were done, Hermione got wheeled back to her room, "Can I go home now?" She asked her healer. "Yes dear, we checked you while you were sleeping". Hermione frowned. "How long **_**have **_**I been sleeping?" Her healer looked nervous. "About a year and a half" Harry said sternly. Hermione gasped. **_**A year and a half? **_**She thought to herself.**

**1 HOUR LATER -STILL IN ST MUNGOS **

"**Oh Harry! I can't wait until Hermione can open her presents!" Luna gasped/sighed. "My PRESENTS?" Hermione was confused. "Happy 16th**** Birthday Hermione!" Harry said, finally smiling. Hermione laughed. "Is it really my birthday? My sweet 16****th****! I think ill wait until I get home to open them - wait, where is home?" Harry smiled again, "Ron's place". Hermione smiled **_**again as well**_** and was exited. She got to go somewhere that would remind her of Ron. **

**A few minutes later, Hermione found herself in Harry's car. She was sitting in between Neville and Luna, Neville looking a bit nervous. 10 minutes had passed and she finally saw why Neville was nervous. He was shooting quick glances at Luna and Hermione had to smile. **_**Neville obviously has a crush on Luna, **_**She thought. When Neville saw Hermione smile, he blushed and looked out the car window. Hermione snorted, causing everyone to stare at her, including Harry. "Look at the road, you idiot!" She snapped, blushing. It was at that moment Neville started to have an asthma attack, causing everyone to stare at **_**him **_**and Harry to stop the car, and **_**everyone **_**to start panicking. Luna was laughing of course, yelling, "The neegle hobs got Neville". Neville started choking as well, causing **_**passers by **_**to stare at them. **_**What an insane bunch of teenagers!**_** One lady thought, covering her daughters eyes, causing **_**them **_**to have an **_**accident.**_** Everyone stopped, got in the car-yes, even Neville- and started whistling innocently.**

**They soon got to the Weasley's. Hermione got out of the car and was heading towards the door but Harry grabbed her shoulder. "We need to talk about something Hermione." He sighed. "Well, Harry, what do you want to talk about. After all, I **_**have read hundreds of books and some are quite interest- "No Hermione, it's about Ron." It was Hermione's turn to sigh now. "Ok, but please be quick, Harry" She said, trying not to let tears flow down her face. "Ok, so we both love Ron" He pauses "As friends of course." Hermione nodded, not bothering to comment about that. "I thought if we were upset and needed to talk about him, we could talk to each other. Just the two of us, being best friends and- "Harry, that is a brilliant idea, I'm proud of you". Hermione said quickly, stopping Harry in case he said the word 'dead'. She kissed him on the fore-head and jogged back to the very crowded Weasley house. **_

_**When she opened the door she gasped. "Oh my" She said.**_


	3. A Mystery Manor

HERMIONE POV

There, right in front of me, was..me. Yes, you heard. Me. I started shaking and gasping and I felt anger and envy start to well up inside me. I heard a voice in my head say, _Don't tell me you haven't figured out what all this is! _It sneered. Suddenly I _did _figure out what was happening. I was possessed. But, by who? Who could be so stupid and posses someone like me? _Awe, you hurt my feelings! Me? Stupid? HAHAHA! _I heard his voice again and shivered. I had this under control, I've read loads of books on possessed beings and how to control the spirits inside of you. When that evil man spoke again, I realized there was one thing I had not read that was very important…..

_You are the stupid one, Miss Granger. You have not read about the most common thing to do if someone like me gets inside your body…I can read your thoughts, your memories. Your mind….. _I was so caught up in this all I forgot about my surroundings. When I snapped out of this, I realized everyone was gone and I was still standing in front of myself. This was a copy of me. It was going to do everything it could to be the real Hermione Granger.

Just as this thought rose to the surface of my mind the voice said, _You are right my little Mud blood, _I gulped, _This copy __**will**__ do everything it can. __**Everything. **__I have sent it to get you so I can posses that body without your stupid little thoughts. I started shaking and shaking. I couldn't stop. This spirit was going to pose as me. All my friends won't know and they will get possessed..the whole Wizarding and possibly Muggle world could be lost forever. I bolted out of the Weasley house and it was only a few seconds before I realized I was being held by a strong hand. It turned me around and knocked me on the head, causing my body to go limp and my vision to go black._

_When I woke up and opened my eyes, everything was still black. "Huh?" I said. Then I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. I was put in a deep hole, but where? I estimated how deep the hole was by feeling how wide it was. It was fairly wide which meant it wasn't that deep. Maybe I could get out of this mess, and after all that had happened last year. Then, out of nowhere a light appeared. _

_It was a simple little light. Like a torch. I couldn't help but reach out and touch it, and when I did a tingle ran through my body. It felt nice and reassuring, like Ron when he hugged me, I like it a lot, so I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. It stopped as soon as it started and I opened my eyes. When I opened them, I saw that I was in a green, old fashioned room. The walls were outlined with gold snakes. The carpet was a piercing green that hurt your eyes. I took it all in before I opened a nearby door to explore the strange place I was in._

_I walked down the halls of this gigantic mansion, forgetting it was not my home. I opened another door and walked straight into some sort of meeting. Sitting around a long, oak table were about 14 men all wearing black. My eyes turned to about 10 times their usual size. This place I was in is Malfoy Mansion and sitting around this table were a lot of death Eaters. My eyes wandered over to a man with long, black hair. He was looking the other way and when he realized other people were staring, he looked at me too and we locked eyes. It was Professor Snape and he looked very handsome. Some part of me felt rage and I started charging towards him, not knowing what would happen when or if I knocked into him…_

_{A/N- Okay, I forgot the disclaimer so I don't own anything yada yada yada. This is just a practise story so I don't mind if you don't bother to review. I am not writing long chapters cause that would be pointless. Caio, Ciao? I don't know, I'm not French…or Italian…or whatever language that was! Bye}_


End file.
